


Jail Bird

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M, Nudity, Sex in a kitchen freezer, prison guard!Arthur, prisoner! Matthew, sex on an office desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew did the crime, now he has to pay the time, a year of it to be exact. Of course, there's no saying that he can't find ways to make that time fun, and the cute blonde British guard seems to be the perfect plaything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teakany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/gifts).



Matthew was just your average teen, at least until he got himself locked up in jail for breaking and entering. Now, due to his previous track record, he was going to be serving a year’s time locked away. His parents had dropped him off, he’d gone through all the paper work, and now he was being led to his cell by one of the guards, blankets and a toothbrush in hand.

“Alright, Williams, you’re going to be sharing a cell with Machado, a Cuban who’s been in and out of here a bunch of times. Not who I would have put you with personally, but it’s not my call.” The blonde security guard, Mr. Kirkland, explained, “He’s out in the yard right now with the others in this block, so you’ll meet him later tonight. Lights out is at ten sharp, your money for the store should come in about a week after your parents or whoever sends it, and you’ll be assigned a job after your first week here.”

Matthew nodded, “A-Alright, um, anything else I should know?” He walked in to his cell and Mr. Kirkland, the prison guard, locked the door behind him.

“One, don’t insult the food, the chef is a convict who takes his work seriously, and two, be careful in the showers.” With that, Mr. Kirkland left, sparing a brief glance back at Matthew before going around the corner.

Matthew gulped slightly and looked at the room he was in. There were two beds, a window, and nothing else. Matthew wondered why there wasn’t a toilet in there as well, but quickly reasoned that it would be kinda dumb if there was one in there.

Matthew finished making his bed pretty quickly, was now left alone with his own thoughts. He sat down on the edge of his bed, thinking about how he’d ended up in this situation. So Matthew had broken in to a corner store and tried to steal some money, that shouldn’t have landed him in jail! Then again, this was the first time he’d gotten arrested since he turned eighteen, and this wasn’t his first offense either…

Ten minutes later, Matthew guessed, there wasn’t any way to tell time in their cell, a man was let in to the cell. Matthew guessed that it must’ve been Machado, his cellmate, judging from the uniform. The Cuban looked over at him, and Matthew flinched.

“Who are you?” He asked. Matthew gulped, slightly nervous.

“I-I’m Matthew Williams. Y-You’re Machado, r-right? That’s what Mr. Kirkland said your name was…”

“Yeah, Carlos Machado. Kirkland brought you in here huh? I don’t like him, but he’s not that bad I guess.” Carlos sat down on his bed, leaning back against the wall, “So, what are you in for?”

Matthew looked down, “U-Um, breaking and entering… W-What about you?”

“Armed robbery.” Carlos reached in to his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Matthew was slightly relieved that Carlos wasn’t in here for murder or something, armed robbery wasn’t all that bad. Of course the smoking would bother him, but Matthew wasn’t going to ask him to stop either. He didn’t have a death wish!

The silence was getting awkward for him, so Matthew tried to strike up a conversation, “S-So, um, a-any tips on how to survive prison?” Hey, it was as valid a question as anything else!

Carlos took a drag from his cigarette before letting it out slowly and looking over at Matthew, “There’s only two ways to ‘survive’ here. Be someone, or be someone’s bitch. If you’re someone, people won’t mess with you. If you’re someone’s bitch, you’ll have someone to protect you. Well, most of the time anyway. If you’re too proud for the second one, and I can tell from looking at you that you’re not strong enough for the first one,” Matthew frowned slightly and looked down at himself, “then find something that the other inmates want that only you can supply. Cigarettes are pretty valuable to a lot of guys here, but there’s other things you could make or do. Just make sure you don’t get caught by the guards if it’s something that’ll get you in trouble.”

Matthew nodded slightly, glad that he was being so friendly. Well, to a degree at least. It could have been a lot worse, and he did get some advice out of Carlos as well. Matthew lied down in bed, hugging himself lightly. The next several months were going to be hard on him…

Later that evening, he and the other inmates moved to the cafeteria for dinner. Matthew had _planned_ to stay near Carlos for protection, but he’d already gone to join another group, and Matthew didn’t feel like it would be a good idea if he joined them as well.

After getting his tray of food, he found a spot at one of the tables that wasn’t occupied and looked at what he had been served. He frowned when he saw the potato salad. Not only did it look kinda sad, but Matthew was also allergic to mayonnaise, the combination of the ingredients gave him horrible cramps and he’d be bed ridden for at least a day or two from the pain.

“What’s wrong lapin, not feeling hungry?” Matthew looked up and saw a man, smiling softly, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and light scruff on his chin. He was wearing a prison uniform like his, along with an apron.

Matthew looked up at him curiously, “Oh, who are you?”

The man smiled more, “I’m Francis Bonnefoy, the head chef. I was just taking a little walk around the room when I noticed you sitting by yourself. First day here, non?” Matthew nodded in reply and Francis chuckled slightly, “That’s alright, we’ve all had to deal with our first day in prison. Now, why haven’t you started eating?” He sat down next to him, listening attentively.

“I’m Matthew Williams, and yeah, it’s my first day here. The food looks good, but I’m allergic to mayonnaise. It gives me really bad cramps, and I can be bed ridden for a couple of days from the pain. My doctor said that it’s the combination of ingredients that does it.” Matthew explained, Francis nodding slightly with a soft smile.

“Well that’s terrible! Why don’t we go to the kitchen and see if we can get you some potatoes without mayo in them, I’m sure we have a little left over.” Matthew smiled brightly and nodded, letting Francis lead him to the kitchen. The other kitchen workers were gone at the moment, just leaving the two of them alone.

“So, um, what are you in here for?” Matthew asked a little nervously.

Francis chuckled gently, “Don’t worry, I am not in here for anything serious. In fact, I’ll be out of here exactly one year today.”

Matthew smiled softly, relaxing, “Wow, really? Me too!” He chuckled softly.

Francis smiled more, “Fantastique! We’ll be released on the same day! For now though, lets’ get you some food that hasn’t been in contact with mayonnaise.” Matthew smiled and watched as the older man looked around the kitchen. Matthew smiled at the new plate, which was pretty much the same as before, but with mashed potatoes instead. Matthew was about to take the plate, when Francis pulled it out of reach.

“Now, now mon petite lapin, nothing comes for free. They only give me a limited amount of supplies to make the meals with after all. What can you give me in return for this?” He asked with a grin. Matthew gulped, remembering that Carlos had said that this sort of thing would happen. Matthew didn’t have any items he could trade for the food…

“U-Um, maybe I could work in the kitchen to pay you back?” Matthew offered shyly.

Francis chuckled, “That would be me doing you a favour. Working in the kitchen is one of the best jobs. Besides, I don’t control who works were.” The blonde chef looked Matthew up and down before grinning, “I know what you could do for me though.”

“What is it…?” Matthew bit his lip. Francis’ sexual leer gave him at least an idea of what would be in store for him, but what he said next sealed it.

Francis put the plate down on to the counter before walking over to Matthew, tilting the boy’s chin up with his thumb and index, staring in to his eyes, “Why don’t you put that cute petite mouth to use for something other than talking and eating?” Matthew blushed deeply at the perverted laugh that followed.

Now, it wasn’t like Matthew didn’t have any sexual experience what so ever, but he had never… gone all the way with someone, and he wasn’t used to someone being so brazen about a sexual request like this.

Shyly he nodded, agreeing to do so, “O-Okay… C-Can we go somewhere a little more private…?” Francis nodded with a grin and wrapped his arm around Matthew’s waist, walking towards the freezer. Once there, Francis closed the door behind them. It didn’t lock, but it would be enough to keep prying eyes away. It was full of boxes labeled with different things like ‘pasta’ or ‘fruit’ or ‘meat’. That last one worried Matthew the most, just what was it in that box?

Matthew looked at the older man as he sat down on top of a large crate, leaning back slightly. The blonde, hesitantly, got down on to his knees in front of Francis, looking up at him slightly nervous.

“U-Um, you’re clean, r-right?” Matthew asked quietly. He didn’t want to catch anything after all, but he was worried about offending Francis as well.

Francis rolled his eyes, “Oui, I’m clean, and am I correct in assuming you are too from how you act?” Matthew nodded in reply, blushing more. With that, Francis grinned and reached down to his pants. He undid the zipper, pulling his semi-hard cock out and stroking it lightly.

Matthew took a deep breath before he shyly leaned forward, taking the tip of Francis’ cock in to his mouth. The blonde above him hummed softly in approval, which helped Matthew to start properly. He swirled his tongue around the tip, lightly bobbing his head for a while before taking a little more in to his mouth. With each bob of Matthew’s head, he went down a little father, until he was about half-way down Francis’ cock. Francis was moaning as Matthew did his best, threading his fingers through his hair and lightly gripping it.

“Mmmm~ Use your tongue more~” Francis purred as he watched Matthew’s mouth engulf his cock into its tight, wet heat. Matthew blushed deeply and did as he was told, running his tongue along the shaft and moving it around the tip when he pulled back. The blonde boy closed his eyes, letting himself go as he sucked on the older man’s cock, resting his hands on his thighs.

As he got more comfortable, Matthew sucked harder and moved his head faster. Francis was moaning as he did, giving words of encouragement and asking him to go faster or the like every now and then. The teen was blushing as he felt himself getting hard from sucking the older blonde off, despite his shyness when it came to sexual acts. He pulled back almost completely, with just the tip in his mouth, before deep throating Francis. The Frenchman cried out in pleasure, cumming down Matthew’s throat. Matthew tried to pull back, startled, but Francis gripped his hair, keeping him down and making him swallow it all.

Having no other option, Matthew gulped down the one, two, three, four spurts of cum that shot in to his mouth, breathing through his nose. With every shot of cum going in to him, the blonde could feel his arousal building, his cock getting harder beneath his prison uniform.

Francis seemed to take notice too, as when Matthew pulled away, the French cook grinned, “It seems you are hungry for something other than food Mon petite lapin~”

Matthew blushed deeply and looked away from Francis. He expected the older blonde to simply tuck himself back in, give him his food, and be done with it, but…

“Ah~!” He couldn’t help but gasp slightly when he felt his foot rub against his crotch. It had been a while since he’d gotten any, and hadn’t really had time to jerk off either with the whole I’m-going-to-prison thing anyway…

With his lust being clearly visible, Francis kneeled down on to the floor and started groping his crotch, fingers working masterfully to bring Matthew to full arousal, “How about if you let me make love to you, I’ll see what I can do to get you a position working in the kitchen~? It’s one of the better jobs you can get here at the prison, and it would allow us to have more time together~”

Matthew didn’t even have to really think about it before he nodded in agreement. Being in the kitchen would give him access to food, keep him away from some of the more violent inmates, and, well, he just REALLY needed to get off. Besides, he liked to bottom anyway, so there was that too.

Francis grinned and helped Matthew up, moving him over to a large bag of flour which he got him to lie down on. Matthew noted that it wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was better than the floor at least. He looked up and watched as Francis kneeled in front of him and pulled Matthew’s pants down and off of him, placing them to the side for later.

The older blonde than moved and grabbed a bottle of cooking oil, “It’s not the best lubricant in the world, but it’s better than nothing, oui?” He shook the bottle a little, causing Matthew to blush but nodded in agreement, “O-Oui, it is…” He gulped, but spread his legs slightly in order to let Francis get better access.

Francis opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of oil on to his hand before rubbing it on to his cock, shivering slightly at the slightly cold liquid, and used what remained on his hand to lube up Matthew’s entrance. He gently slid a finger inside of the blonde, pushing it in deeply before gently thrusting it. Matthew moaned gently as a second and eventually a third finger were added.

Once he was sufficiently stretched out, Francis spread his fingers one last time, watching as that delicious looking hole spread and clenched around them, but pulling the digits out and pressed his cock against it, “Are you ready Matthew?” Francis asked gently.

Matthew looked back at Francis and nodded, blushing deeply, “Oui, I-I’m ready.” Once he had his go ahead, Francis started to gently push his cock inside of Matthew, the younger of the two letting out a small gasp as the head was sheathed inside of him. Francis slowly worked his way inside of Matthew, pausing once he was a little more than half-way in. Once Matthew had adjusted to the rest of him, Francis started thrusting gently.

“Mmmm~ Francis~” Matthew moaned softly, closing his eyes and relaxing as much as he could. He found himself wrapping his arms around Francis’ neck, clinging to the fabric of his prison uniform. Slowly but surely, the thrusts became faster and harder, Francis soon finding Matthew’s prostate and hitting it.

“Ooohh~! Matthew~” Francis moaned loudly as his cock was squeezed in Matthew’s vice like grip. Matthew cried out loudly as he was pounded in to and tightened his hold on Francis. The two of them continued for what felt like forever to Matthew (Francis was just _so good_ ~!) before finally cumming, Francis pulling out and cumming onto Matthew’s stomach and thighs with a groan.

Francis panted softly, “That was great Matthew, we’ll have to do it again that time~” He purred.

Matthew smiled tiredly and nodded, “Oui~”

\- - - - - - - -

A few months passed after that, and in that time, Matthew had become one of the chefs, right under Francis in fact, and he had also become the prison slut. When he needed some more cigarettes for trading with the other prisoners, or when his money for the commerce was late coming from his folks, or just when he wanted to fuck really, Matthew would offer himself up to the other prisoners, and sometimes to some of the corrupt cops, in exchange for either money or trading items.

None of the cops really gave a crap what he did. As long as he didn’t cause any problems or start spreading diseases, which he was clean of, as well were most of the other inmates, those who weren’t were getting treated for it, the officers couldn’t give a damn.

All but one of them anyway, the one who brought him to his cell, Mr. Kirkland. He was the good cop in the prison. He looked after the younger prisoners who were there for the first time. At no one’s request, Arthur had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on Matthew, and when he heard about the self-prostitution, there was really no better term for it that he could think of, the brit knew that he had to try and stop it.

He scheduled a meeting with Matthew in his office, and when the teen showed up, wiping some cum off of his cheek, he sighed deeply, “Williams, please take a seat.” This was going to be a hard one, Arthur could tell already…

Matthew nodded and sat down in the seat across from Arthur, “What seems to be the problem Mr. Kirkland?” He leaned forward, pushing his chest out slightly. Matthew had started leaving his top unzipped without an undershirt. Because it was summer and it had been hot lately, no one had been complaining about it, except for Francis when he would want to go around like that when he was cooking, but that was it.

Arthur ignored the slight blush and the stirring in his pants he was getting from looking at Matthew’s pale, exposed chest and cleared his throat, “Matthew, I’ve been hearing that you’ve been… exchanging sexual favours for money and other items. Now while some of the guard here don’t enforce this, there is a rule stating that doing that is not allowed. Now I’m willing to overlook this since you’re so young, but you have to stop-”

“Why would I want to?” Matthew looked at Arthur like he had just suggested that he should jump in front of a train. It wasn’t like he was causing any trouble, and besides, he _liked_ the sex. Matthew had even started to consider moving to Spain where prostitution was legal, and where they even offered courses on it!

The British guard raised an eyebrow, “Matthew, why on Earth would you want to, for a lack of a better term, whore yourself out to your fellow prisoners? You have a job in the kitchen so it’s not like you aren’t making any credits, and your parents have been sending you money, I make sure of it myself that it gets to you!”

At that, Matthew grinned deviously, “Oh, you have~? Well, maybe I should do something to thank you for that~”

Arthur’s face turned dark red and he sputtered as Matthew started unzipping his uniform fully, “M-Matthew this is highly inappropriate! Is someone putting you up to this to try and get me in trouble? If they are I’ll-!”

“No one’s making me do this, Arthur, I’m doing it cause I like it~ Well, the first time it was because I needed something, then the next few times were because I wanted something, and after that, that something turned into sex~ The payments I take are just cause I don’t want people to think I’m a total slut or something.” Matthew giggled as he climbed onto the desk, swinging his legs over the edge so that his feet were planted on either side of Arthur’s lap on the chair, completely unzipping his prison uniform so that Arthur could remove it fully when he wanted to.

Despite the fact that it was highly inappropriate, and Arthur could lose his job for even _thinking_ this, he was seriously considering going through with what Matthew was suggesting. Virtually since day one of Matthew’s year long stay, he’d been keeping an eye on the boy for more reasons than to just make sure he stayed safe. No, Arthur had noticed early on how feminine the boy looked, with his soft, wavy blonde hair, his pale, unblemished skin, and those purplish-blue eyes that seemed to call to the brit whenever they made contact with his own green ones. Arthur had been so lost in his own thoughts at that moment that he hadn’t even noticed that Matthew had gone ahead and planted himself on his lap, his top slung off and the jumper now just covering him from the waist down.

Matthew wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, looking down at the shorter blonde, “Well, what do you want, Mr. Kirkland~? The door’s locked, and no one will ever know of this if that’s what you’re worried about~”

Well, Matthew had him there… Fuck it, it’d been too long since he’d last gotten laid, and if Matthew was old enough to be thrown in prison, he was old enough to have sex with, at least that’s how he saw it. With Arthur’s mind made up, he wrapped his arms around Matthew, scooping him up before pinning him to the desk, the teen letting out a little gasp in surprise before calming down and looking up at Arthur with a blush.

“Fine, if you want it so badly, I’ll give it to you, but just this once understand?” Matthew nodded in reply and lifted his hips up. Arthur took the invitation to remove the rest of Matthew’s orange jumper, placing it out of sight so that he wouldn’t be so thoroughly reminded that he was having sex with a prisoner. Said prisoner in question giggled at the sight of Arthur’s darkening blush when he saw that Matthew wasn’t wearing anything underneath his uniform.

“It’s more convenient and means less laundry to do.” Matthew shrugged with a grin. To be fair to Matthew, though, Arthur had gone commando some days when he hadn’t felt like doing laundry. This wasn’t one of those days, though Arthur had considered it the previous night when he was laying out his clothes for the day.

Arthur grabbed a bottle of hand lotion he had on his desk, it wasn’t like he brought lube to work after all, and poured a generous amount on to his hand, coating his erect cock with it so that he wouldn’t hurt Matthew. He suspected from the cum on his uniform that he didn’t need to worry about stretching him out, but Arthur was a gentleman!

A gentleman who was about to have sex with an eighteen year old prisoner… but still a gentleman, and a gentleman is courteous to his partner!

Matthew licked his lips and reached down, holding himself open for Arthur, who had to bite his lip in order to keep from moaning out loud, “I’m waiting, Arthur~” He purred.

Arthur nodded, trying to control his blushing a bit, and pressed himself against Matthew’s entrance. They were both males so no need to worry about pregnancy, and he knew from Matthew’s file that he was clean so there was no need to worry about that either since Arthur was clean as well, so he gently pushed in. Matthew moaned gently as the tip entered him, and Arthur could help but be a little surprised at how tight he still was, considering how many people he had sex with on a daily basis, which from rumours he had heard was quite a few.

Once he had gotten over the initial feeling of tightness surrounding him, Arthur gently worked his way in deeper, using little thrusts to wiggle his way inside. Matthew was certainly enjoying it thus far, if the sounds coming from him were any indication, and before long Arthur found himself fully inside of the blonde’s heat, burying himself inside completely with each thrust.

Despite wanting to take it slow and gentle, Arthur soon found himself pounding into Matthew (and for once grateful that his office was a bit out of the way) with full force. Matthew was absolutely lovingly it, calling out his name and clinging to Arthur with his legs wrapped around his waist.

“Aaahh~!! Ar-Arthur, d-don’t stop~!” Matthew begged, so _close_ to cumming, just needing that final push to get over the edge. Arthur wasn’t that much farther behind, feeling his climax steadily approaching as well. He looked down at the sight beneath him, of Matthew lying spread eagle, naked, on his desk and begging for him, begging for Arthur to just _own_ him. Honestly, in Arthur’s opinion, he looked absolutely breathtaking.

The brit wasn’t sure what came over him in that moment, but before he could convince himself not to, he leaned down and kissed Matthew, deeply and passionately. Matthew cried out into the kiss, returning it as he reached completion, shooting onto his and Arthur’s stomachs. The tightening around him was enough for Arthur to reach his own completion as well, moaning loudly into the kiss also as he filled Matthew up.

The two of them stayed like that, panting as they came down from their highs. Matthew smiled up at Arthur softly, “Wow, you didn’t even have to hit my prostate to get me to cum…~” Which made Arthur blush again and mumble, “Well, I’m glad I was able to make you feel good, but you should head back to your cell before anyone notices that you’ve been gone for so long…”

Once Matthew was cleaned up, the blonde made his way back to his cell. Although Arthur had said that that was only going to be a onetime thing, the two found themselves in Arthur’s office, the kitchen freezer, and other, less comfortable but still private places, on multiple occasions during Matthew’s year long stay.

When it was over, Matthew was put on probation. He thought that his probation officer would be some old fart, so he was pleasantly surprised when the person who entered the meeting room was…

“Arthur!” Matthew smiled brightly, having to stop himself from running over to the British blonde and hugging him.

Arthur gave Matthew a warm smile, “Hello Matthew, it’s a pleasure to see you outside of the prison walls for once.” He moved over to the table, sitting down across from the teen, “I’m going to be your probation officer. Since the two of us were so close while you were in prison, the warden thought it would make sense for me to look over your rehabilitation too.”

Matthew chuckled and gave a sly smile, “And I’m sure that the little ‘parting gift’ I gave him didn’t hurt either on that front~”

Arthur chuckled and smirked, “Yes, well, it certainly helped. Now, shall we pick up where we last left off?”

Matthew climbed onto the desk, sitting right in front of Arthur and returning the smirk, “Oui, lets continue~"

**Author's Note:**

> First off, yes prostitution is legal in Spain, I double-checked that fact after hearing about it, secondly, this took WAAAYYYY longer then it should've to write (four months, give or take) because of college stress, and three, this was finished and posted on a train, which is pretty freaking awesome. :D


End file.
